Sleep
by Darlin'sunshine
Summary: ONE-SHOT Pre-series Kendall and Katie are home alone while their mom is at work and Katie can't sleep so Kendall sings to her


**AN: So this is just a short one-shot that I came up after watching the pilot again. It takes place before the show starts.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Sleep

_Just one more kill_, Kendall thought to himself, concentrating on the video game he was playing. He needed one more kill and then he beat the level and could save the game. He was supposed to be getting ready for bed by now but since his mom was working the late shift at the restaurant she worked at so he took the liberty of letting himself stay up a little bit later. He was in charge and his mom had put Katie to bed before she left for her shift so there wasn't anyone to tell on him.

_There_, Kendall thought killing one last guy, _Now I'll go to bed_. He saved the game and tossed his controller on the couch. He got up and turned off the gaming system. "AHH!" he jumped as he turned around, "I thought Mom already put you bed."

"I can't sleep," Katie was standing in the doorway, "And shouldn't you be going to bed."

"It's not," Kendall looked at the clock. Oops, maybe he'd been playing longer than he thought, "that late. Ok, so maybe it is don't tell Mom about this."

"Didn't she also say no video games?" Katie pointed to the controller on the couch and the him turning off the game.

"Maybe, I can't really remember," Kendall lied. He remembered it clear as day:

"_I just put Katie to bed, do your homework and no video games," His mom said sternly as she walked around getting what she needed for work._

"_Got it Mom," Kendall gave her his best smile as she picked up her purse._

"_Ok, goodnight sweetheart, I love you," She kissed his cheek and walked out the door._

"_Love you too, bye Mom," Kendall waved to her. He stood there waiting to make sure she didn't come back for something she forgot. As soon as he heard the car door slam shut outside Kendall was on the couch with a controller in hand. "It won't hurt if I play one level."_

"You didn't do your homework either did you?" Katie guessed.

"I can just get it from Logan tomorrow," Kendall reasoned, "Now please don't tell Mom."

"What do I get out of this?" Katie asked.

"Ten bucks and I'll sing you to sleep," Kendall offered.

"Beatles?" Katie asked.

"Anything you want," Kendall would sing anything she wanted just as long as she didn't tell Mom.

"Deal, give me my ten bucks," Katie said after a moment's consideration.

Kendall pulled his walled out of his back pocket and gave her two fives, "Not a word to Mom," he said. For just a second he was grateful for his job. It did come in handy when it came to making deals with Katie to have money. But after that second was over, he went back to hating it.

They did their secret handshake that they'd made up years ago during a car trip to see their grandparent's house. They clapped their hands together twice then Kendall lightly punched his fist into her palm before opening up his hand so she could do the same thing.

"Now bed," he pointed down the hallway where her bedroom was.

He followed his sister into her room. He switched on a lamp to keep the big overhead light off as Katie threw back the covers on her bed. She climbed in and Kendall pulled the blankets over her. He tucked them in around her and sat on the edge of her bed. "So Beatles you said right?"

"Yeah," Katie nodded.

"Ok," Kendall quickly brought all the names of Beatles songs that he knew. When he did get the chance at work, he always switched the radio from the nineties channel to the oldies station. He couldn't stand the nineties channel and most people gave him is props for his knowledge of the classic songs. "How about _Let It Be_?" He didn't get any kind of rejection so he started to sing.

"_When I find myself in times of trouble  
Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
And in my hour of darkness  
She is standing right in front of me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_"

Kendall looked down at his sister. Just like clockwork she was starting to doze off. He smiled, thinking about how well knew just what to do to get his sister to sleep. Just a few more lines and she'd be out like a light.

"_And when the broken hearted people  
Living in the world agree,  
There will be an answer, let it be_"

Kendall smiled as his sister fell farther and farther into dreamland. He turned off the lamp and slipped quietly out of the room. He shut her door and went across the hall to his own room. He fell down in his bed, face down. He turned his head to look at the clock on his night stand. It wasn't midnight yet, maybe he could get a little bit of his homework done. It's not like his mom would be home any time soon.

Kendall knew his mom loved taking the late night shift because it was slower and more relaxed. She also liked hearing stories from all the truck drivers that stopped. He also knew she hated leaving Kendall and Katie alone at home. But after Kendall had proven that he could take care of everything and not make any trouble while she was gone, she was less reluctant about taking the shift when it was offered to her.

Kendall went out to the living room and grabbed his backpack from where he dumped it when got home from school. He brought it back to his room and laid out on his bed as he attempted his math homework. Attempted was the key word there. He would have to ask Logan about it the next day. So he switched over to his science homework and got the worksheet he was given done quickly. He looked at the clock. He had some pages to read for English.

He decided that he would read until midnight and how ever far he got is how much he would read. He set an alarm on his phone for midnight and started to read. However it was boring so he probably spent more time checking the time than actually reading. He turned on his alarm clock for the morning and tossed the book back into his backpack. He got ready for bed and quickly slipped into sleep just like his sister.

**

* * *

**

It's short and sweet but tell me what you think please and thank you


End file.
